


small adventures amidst the fight

by tide_ms



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulbond - Freeform, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: I saw this prompt on femslash-kink meme:Any fandom: A surprises B with anal fingering, B being okay with it or not is up to the writer.and this fic happened. /o\Fic takes place in myImperfect Gift And Its Delightsau, so it's not standing on its own, which means it doesn't fill the prompt so I won't link it there.
Relationships: Sun Bak/Riley Blue
Kudos: 15





	small adventures amidst the fight

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on femslash-kink meme: [Any fandom: A surprises B with anal fingering, B being okay with it or not is up to the writer.](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/27607.html?thread=4040151) and this fic happened. /o\
> 
> Fic takes place in my [Imperfect Gift And Its Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105893) au, so it's not standing on its own, which means it doesn't fill the prompt so I won't link it there.

With their connection, there's not much to hide, and they don't try to hide anything.

Hiding is pointless when every single desire and feeling and heartbeat is shared without hindrance or delay. (Which is out of their will, truth to be told, but that's a price they've been willing to pay if it means never losing the heart-soothing completeness that their Sensate connection has offered them.)

But... being fully open, so to speak, to each other has not been changed by the Bond. They aren't actively delving into each other's depths now; discovering each other is still an act of gentle falling. And when some of their desires are ignored or considered untimely due to their endless fight with BPO, when there are desires they aren't even aware of, surprises are bound to happen when the Bond is shaped by sex or intimacy.

That's why, during bonding with Sun while the sky pours outside the warm cabin, Riley gasps Sun's name in surprise when Sun pushes one arousal-drenched finger into her butthole. She tenses up but not with fear, there is pain but it isn't inflicted or intentional, the new stretch burns but it isn't worrying and quickly enough turns pleasurable.

She digs her fingernails into Sun's arm, but she wants her neither to stop nor to pull out.

She has her back against Sun's chest; they're naked and sweaty and glowing with lust and each other's lust. Their bodies are comfortably tangled and their minds are effortlessly connected. Their hearts have long synchronized with ease and trust. Unwavering trust. For the rest of their days.

They are fully open to each other, feeling the desires they don't have the luxury to fulfill or explore or even dwell in thought about.

With her other arm, Sun tightens her hold around Riley, offering reassurance and promising gentleness by not moving an inch as the desire to feel every part of Riley's body she can possibly feel burns through them. Her face buried in Riley's hair and she's held astonished by how good Riley's rear tightness feels, by how good _it_ feels.

Riley's breathing is ragged; her mind is getting stormed by the fog of sheer pleasure and her body numb with scorching, sweet sensations.

Sun has already brought her over the edge once, and has been spending long minutes purposefully stroking her pussy with light pressure, her passes against her clit even more weightless. (Riley vaguely recalls Sun's promise to lodge three of her fingers into her pussy — wanting to give her the fullness she needs after working her up so good, and feeling her spasm around her fingers and in her embrace — before she caught on a fleeting, neglected desire.)

But now, both of them are struck pleasantly by the new fullness and the new kind of clenching that Riley's orgasm approaches faster than ever.

Riley fists the sheets with her free hand and begs Sun with her other. She'll leave marks on her arm, probably draw blood if she keeps pressing her fingernails that hard, but Sun's gentleness washes over them and she tells her, "go on, touch yourself." With deep whimper, Riley reaches to rub her pussy fiercely, and Sun catches her wanting slight movement. Experimental and careful. So with eagerness that she doesn't find embarrassing, Sun moves her finger deeper till the knuckle then draws it out. She does it again and again until both of them groan unabashedly as wave after wave washes them with fulfilling pleasure.

  
Riley laughs while aftershocks hit them both, and in a second, both of them are laughing at how fast Riley came, at how sudden the desire and acting on it were that they're still surprised.

Riley turns her face to kiss Sun.

She doesn't tell Sun to pull out or change anything. Sun will do as she pleases with her hole, and she trusts her with it.


End file.
